Better than any medicine
by CastielsFeatheryAss
Summary: Sam gets sick and Dean needs Castiel to watch him for the night.  A/N: Not really any spoilers, but it does take place in season 6/post apocalypse. It's my first fic, so sorry if it sucks. Please don't rip my head off.


"Yes, Dean?"

"Cas, I've been calling you for twenty freakin' minutes. What took you so damn long?"

"You know what was taking me so long," Cas spit at Dean and then sighed. "What is it you need, Dean?"

Dean just rolls his eyes and leans against the wall, "Sam's been sick. Like coughing, fever, stuffy nose, the whole nine yards. I haven't gotten any in over a week because I've been too busy lookin' after this lump," Dean says pointing at Sam, "Could you maybe... you know. Watch him for tonight?"

Castiel looked toward the body in question, it's curled up, back hunched and head shoved into a pillow. Cas looked back to Dean with those You-know-I-can't eyes but Dean stops him before he says anything by holding up his hand.

"Look, Cas. I get it. You can't always be here for 'minor things' like this. But. I'm gettin' antsy man. And I don't want to leave Sammy here like this."

Cas nods, and takes a deep breathe. "Alright. Fine, I'll stay with Sam. Go... '_get some_'," Cas says as he saunters to the bed harboring a sickly Sam and sits on the side of the bed farthest from him.

Dean snorts and thanks Cas as he leaves the room with a little too much excitement.

Cas sighs and rubs his hands over his face and then runs a hand through his short dark brown hair. He really doesn't have the time for this.

It's two hours. Two hours that Cas sits there doing nothing. Two hours of silence that Cas sits in quiet content. Two hours until Sam starts to stir in his sleep, letting out low whimpering noises that Cas feels guilty about getting slightly excited over.

But a few minutes later Sam lets out a particularly heavy whimper and shifts again. If Cas hadn't known he was asleep, he'd think Sam was crying. So Cas moves a little closer and places his hands on Sam's forehead. Sam's eyes pop open, wide and in shock from just being woken out of sleep so suddenly. He gasps loudly, and smacks Cas' hand away. "Jesus, Cas! Your hands are freaking _ice_," Sam spouts breathlessly.

Cas looks confused as to why Sam has hit him, but then realizes that he's been sitting here, in a cold motel room. And even though he may not feel the temperature of the room, it still clings to his body. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You were... crying? I needed to see if your fever has gotten worse," Cas replies with an apologetic tone, he genuinely feels bad for scaring Sam awake.

Sam grimaces at Cas' "crying" comment, and rolls his eyes. "I wasn't crying. I was just..." "Crying," Cas cuts in before Sam finishes. "Shut up, Cas." Sam just rolls over and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Sam, I need to check your fever," Cas says as he tries to tug the blanket away from Sam's face. "No, your hands are freezing," groans Sam in response to Cas' fingers grazing his in the fight to see who gains control of where this damned blanket gets to stay.

"But I have to check it. What do you want me to do?" Cas looks at him like Sam knows everything, and should tell him what to do.

"Go away, Cas. You're giving me a headache," Sam snaps as he tightens his grip on the blanket.

Cas sighs and grunts at the same time, and Sam thinks he's given up and then he hears the swoosh of wings and he feels the air shift over his body and he shivers when he realizes that that was Castiel. Leaving.

Dean's shooting back shot after shot of coppery liquid when he feels the air pressure in the room fluctuate. Dean looks over the shoulder of the girl he's trying to get in the back of his Impala, and sees Cas looking for him, obviously disheveled.

For a split second Dean wonders why he's there, and then he remembers Sam is sick and starts to worry something has happened to his little brother. He excuses himself from his audience of women and jogs over to Cas. "What is it? Is Sam okay? Cas?" Dean is looking at him like he's just watched someone kick a kitten.

"Sam is fine," Cas reassures him. Dean lets out a sigh of relief. Thank God, Sam is okay. "Then what the Hell are you doing here, Cas? He's sick, you can't leave him alone," Dean counteracts with slight irritation.

"He won't let me check his fever. He says my 'hands are ice'," Cas looks at Dean with confusion, "But I am worried it has gotten worse. I can't tell if he won't let me check." Dean just looks at him like he's an absolute moron, which confuses Castiel even more. "Have you tried the motherly thing, Cas?" Dean cocks his head slightly to the left. "The... motherly thing? Dean I am not a mother," Cas reminds Dean.

Dean laughs, not his throaty-full bodied laugh, but it's a laugh nonetheless. And it's real, which makes Castiel think he's being laughed _at_, not with. "No, Cas. I mean when children are sick and they have a fever, mothers will kiss their forehead to see if they're hotter than their own lips," Dean walks over to the girl he's been hitting on all night and says, "Like this." And he places both palms to each side of her face, leans down and kisses her forehead for a good 7 seconds.

The girl flushes and she goes to kiss Dean, but he just smiles and walks back over to Cas, "Just do that. He'll probably fight you 'cause he's a little bitch, but it's better than glacier hands." He throws his hands around in exaggeration, and pats Cas on the back and goes back to where he was sitting, signifying that this conversation is over and that Castiel needs to go look after his brother. And Cas does just that.

When Cas returns, Sam is asleep again. Blankets slightly covering his face, arms above his head. There's something oddly beautiful and serene about Sam when he's sleeping.

Cas moves toward Sam and leans over him slightly as he tries to coax the blanket from Sam's gentle grasp on it without waking him. Once Cas gets the blanket away from Sam's face, he goes to place his palms on the sides of Sam's face, when he remembers what happened last time, and how his hands are probably still cold. "I'll warm them for you," says Cas lightly as he runs both of his hands through Sam's long soft hair until his hands meet behind Sam's head and bends down and presses his lips to Sam's forehead.

Sam can feel the blanket being gentle tugged from his hold. But he lets it happen. He's too tired to fight it, so he just ignores it and continues to remain in his dreams. And he hears the words Cas says to him. He feels the cold hands run through his hair that's been kept warm by the pillow, as they cradle the back of his head. He feels the surprisingly soft lips touch his forehead. That's when he finally opens his eyes. He doesn't want to, it feels good. And something tells them that if he opens his eyes, it'll all go away. He can't even feel the pain that was coursing through his body just an hour ago. He reaches up to grab Cas' wrists and all he can see is the crook of Castiel's neck. "Cas..." he whimpers.

Cas goes to pull away thinking that that's what Sam was hinting, but Sam places his free hand on Cas' bicep to keep him there. "Don't. Don't, it feels good," Sam says to reassure Castiel that that's what Sam was actually hinting. And Cas obliges. He retracts his mouth and kisses Sam's forehead again. He slowly peppers kisses from the top of his head, down his nose, around his jawline, on each of his eye lids, and stops when he's barely even 3 centimeters from Sam's mouth. Sam sheepishly opens his eyes, half-lidded and glazed over as he looks at Castiel. Cas stares right back and lowers his gaze to Sam's mouth as he tilts his head slightly and says, "Let me make you feel better," and merges their lips together in a chaste kiss. He pulls back to make sure he hasn't freaked Sam out with the gesture.

Once Cas pulls away, Sam finds himself chasing after those soft, full pink lips that were just on his like leaves on a tree. He lets out a shaky breathe, which he's chosen to just blame on the sickness coursing back through his body. But when Cas places his lips back on Sam's, the pain seems to shrink away. Castiel runs his tongue across Sam's bottom lip, he's seen Dean do it to women a million times. Sam gasps at the feel of the warm wet tongue sliding across his lips and Castiel lightly flicks his tongue inside Sam's mouth. Sam feels Cas' tongue rub against his own and he lets out a low groan as he starts to return the favor.

Cas somehow ends up sitting on the bed, leaning over Sam, sucking his tongue like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. And really? It is. Sam tastes so fantastic. Regardless of being sick, there's no traces of morning breathe or sickness lingering in his mouth, it's all spearmint and the sweet taste that's just simply Sam. Cas can't get enough of Sam's mouth. He likes to drag his tongue over the back of Sam's teeth, and tickle the roof of Sam's mouth. He can't stand it when they eventually have to break for air. Well, Sam does. Castiel could do this all night. And more importantly, he plans to.

Sam sits up a little further, and starts to push Castiel's trench coat from his shoulders. Castiel realizes what he's doing and tries to help as they manage to rid the damned scratchy thing from Castiel's body. Not even seconds after the coat hit the floor, Sam was undoing Cas' tie and yanking at the shirt buttons of his businessman outfit that Sam finds himself hating even more now than ever because he can't get this fucking tie off and he thinks he's going to go insane.

Castiel lays a hand on one of Sam's wrists that's frantically trying to get the fabric to cooperate and just get the Hell out of the way so they can be skin on skin. "Sam..." Cas all but whispers, and as Sam's eyes snap up at him slightly worried that Castiel is trying to stop him, Castiel just smiles a small but genuine smile. He leans in and places a wanton kiss to Sam's pouting mouth.

When Cas pulls back Sam can see that Castiel is naked. Not only is Castiel naked, but so is he. And Sam can't help but grin like a four year old on a candy store. Sam grabs Castiel's arms and pulls him on top of himself until Castiel is straddling his hips. Cas dips his head and kisses Sam with absolute vigor, teeth clashing together, tongues fondling each other as Cas starts to lazily grind his hips with Sam's.

Sam runs his hands from Castiel's biceps to his shoulders and down his back until he got where he wanted. As his hands started to glide over Castiel's ass, he gave a particularly hard squeeze which causes Castiel to grind harder against Sam. Castiel let out a throaty moan, mouth slightly slack as he begins to pant, mumbling Sam's name into Sam's mouth as Sam greedily swallows it down. Sam starts to grind harder against Castiel, and Castiel's back arches just right, tilting Castiel's head back just enough for Sam to move in and lap at his pulse point.

Sam can feel the change in Castiel, knows he's close, so he slows to a hault. "Cas," Sam pants into the crook of Castiel's neck, "Want to be in you when you come. Please. Need you." Sam moves back to look into Castiel's eyes, to let him know that you really really needs this. Castiel can see that, so he nods shyly as he bends to gently kiss Sam's temple. "Ok." And that's all Sam needs before he's practically falling off the bed to scramble to the side table to look for lube.

"I don't need that Sam," Castiel begins to protest. Sam doesn't stop looking, just replies by saying, "I don't care Cas. I'm not going to risk hurting you."

Castiel shrugs and moves to lay down on the bed where Sam was laying not but a few seconds ago. He turns his head to stare at Sam as he looks for the tiny tube.

Sam knows there's lube in this piece of shit motel. Every motel has lube. Why is it so hard to find the damn thing? Just as the thought crossed Sam's mind, his finger bumps against a tiny tube, and he knows he's found it. He grins and looks back at Castiel to wave the lube back and forth as if it was a freakin' medal.

Castiel can't help but snort as Sam starts to walk back over to him, "You really are related to your brother, aren't you?" Cas says with a tiny grin. "Shut up, Cas. Everyone knows I'm bigger, and better than him in bed," Sam slides Castiel's legs farther apart as he situates himself between them. He leans forward as if to kiss Castiel, but instead he stops just short of a make-out session and whispers against Castiel's lips, "Did I mention _bigger_?" Sam can audibly hear Castiel's hungry gulp.

Sam moves in to kiss Cas' jaw line, down to his neck as he possessively sucks and bites a bruise into Castiel's neck. When he stops sucking he drags his tongue back and forth over the mark to soothe it. He starts to go lower again and flicks his tongue over Castiel's nipple and looks up to see Cas' reaction. And, _jesusfuckingchrist_ he's glad he did, because the look on Castiel's face almost made him come, and he hasn't even barely been touched. He sucks the now erect nipple into his mouth as he brings his hand up to play with the other. He switches to the other nipple after a few seconds, and drags his tongue down Cas' stomach and he can feel Castiel's muscles flutter under his tongue.

Cas keeps forgetting he can even speak. He keeps forgetting because he doesn't care. He's so wound up in the pleasure he's not even thinking straight. Castiel has never done this before. He's never felt like this before. He starts to feel slightly embarrassed but quickly forgets what embarrassed even means as Sam starts to suck on his hipbones.

God, Cas feels so good, he tastes so good. Sam can't help but suck more bruises into Castiel's skin. Especially on the beautiful jut of Cas' hips. He has the most amazing hips. And Sam wants to mark them up so everyone know that they're _his_. Sam moves to kiss the inside of Castiel's thigh, and he kisses his way inward until he reaches Castiel's hard and begging cock. He licks the vein on the underside from the base to the head. The fact that he could feel Castiel's pulse on his tongue, beating fast and swiftly, makes him even harder - if that's even possible. The amazing, innocent whimpers escaping Castiel's mouth are making Sam's own mouth pool with water in return. Sam licks from base to tip again, only this time he does it slower as he pulses his tongue against the vein as if the thrumming from Cas' vein and his tongue were dancing. He definitely notices when Castiel grabs the sheets, back arched.

"Sam, please... please," Castiel pants out breathlessly. He isn't sure how much more he can take. He feels like he's going to explode. But he isn't quite sure which head will explode first. He lets his legs fall further apart when he feels Sam suck this tip of his cock into those pretty lips of his. Cas can't help but buck into the wet heat surrounding him.

Sam dips his tongue into the slit to gather the precome that's dribbling from it. Sam can't hold back his groan once the taste of Castiel is all over his tongue, because if he thought his skin tasted sweet, it was nothing compared to the salty sweet taste that is Castiel's. He doesn't even get aggravated when Cas starts to push further in. He just lets it happen, while not forgeting to suck and hollow his cheeks every time Castiel pulls out. Before Cas can push back in, Sam pulls off with an obscene pop and kisses the head of Castiel's cock and he kisses his way down to his perineum. He twirls his tongue of the sensitive spot and drags his tongue lower and stops when he reaches the spot where he wants to bury himself deep into. He gently palms Castiel's ass, kneading it in order to relax Castiel. He pops open the lube and squeezes some onto his finger and he slightly parts Cas' cheeks as he begins to circle his hole with his wet, slippery finger.

Once Sam feels Castiel relax completely, he pushes in to the first knuckle. "_Nnghh..._" Sam loves the sounds Castiel keeps making. It just makes him want to give him even more pleasure because he knows they're because of him, those sounds are for him. He pushes his finger in further until he's palm deep, and begins to fuck Castiel on his finger. He curls his finger, looking for his sweet spot when he feels Castiel is ready for more. He pulls his finger out and Castiel whines at the loss of Sam's touch. Sam snorts as he squeezes more lube onto two fingers and pushes back into Cas' hole.

After he gets the third finger in, he finds it. The spot he's been looking for. A particularly quick flick of his fingers and he grazed it. Castiel shivered and moaned and Sam knew he had found it. He made sure to hit it every time he curled his fingers. After a minute or so he felt Castiel was ready. He kissed the inside of Cas' thigh again and drifted up towards his mouth with his fingers still pumping inside of him.

Sam pulls his fingers out of the tight heat that he may or may not have decided he wants to be in for-fucking-ever, and brings the tube of lube back into his hand to squeeze a decent amount onto his other palm. He looks Castiel in the eye as he brings his hand down and begins to rub himself to get the lube on him. He lightly pants, and Castiel can feel each puff as it hits his face. Castiel runs his hand through Sam's hair and looks at him adoringly. Sam leans in to kiss him, and instantly deepens the kiss as to distract Castiel when he slides in.

As Sam lines himself up, he swiftly nudges the head of his cock in, stopping to let Castiel adjust to the sudden stretch. He doesn't stop kissing him, and swallows every single moan than comes from Castiel's mouth.

Castiel starts to push back, he wants more of Sam. He wants Sam to take what he knows Sam wants, because that's what Castiel wants too. Sam feels the pressure of Castiel pushing back, and he starts to sink deeper, and he doesn't stop until his balls are resting against Castiel's ass. He starts to shake with need, but wants to let Castiel adjust first. He may be an angel, but Sam has to be sure, wants this to feel good for him.

Castiel wiggles his hips, testing the waters, and pants into Sam's ear, "Move. Damnit Sam, _move_." And Sam doesn't question it. Just starts to rock in and out of Castiel, slowly. And after a minute he picks up speed. They find the perfect rhythm. Castiel meets every thrust as he pushes back, hoping and trying to get Sam deeper inside of him. They're both moaning and groaning, and the bed creaks and the headboard taps against the wall.

"Ugnhh, God. Cas. So fucking good," Sam's not even aware of what he's saying. He just knows he's talking. He's too wrapped up in Cas to even give a damn. He loves the moans and the whimpers Castiel keeps giving him. He wants to drink them all down. Sam settles his head in the crook of Castiels necks, sucking more marks onto the soft supple skin. Castiel swears he could feel Sam thrusting against his spine.

All you could hear is the begging pleas of _harder_, _faster_, **_more_** and the throaty moans of _Oh God so good_ and _Right there, right there_. The bed creaks, and the headboard is knocking against the wall as if it's waiting for someone to open up and let it in. It's constant and it's rhythmic, and Sam thinks it's just about the best damn thing he's ever heard. He feels his balls start to tighten and he reaches between them and starts to pump Castiel with the same rampant pulls as his own vigorous thrusts. Within no less than 4 more tugs of Castiel's dick, Cas' come spills from him, painting both of their stomachs and running down Sam's hand. The flutter of Castiel's hole tightening around his cock drives Sam crazy and it's only a few thrusts later that he's emptying his seed into Castiel's warm willing body. Cas' nails are scraping across his back, and he closes his eyes and rides out his orgasm.

Once they've both successfully come down from their high, Sam slowly pulls out of Castiel and rolls over to lay next to Castiel. He looks over to him and smiles that big smile of his showing his perfect white teeth and his amazing dimples that Castiel just wants to live in. Castiel places his hand on Sam's forehead and says, "Do you feel any better?" Sam laughs, pulls Castiel close and tucks Cas' head in the crook of his neck and says, "A thousand times better."

He kisses the top of Cas' head, too tired to clean them up, which he supposes he'll do in the morning. And Castiel let's him fall asleep. Castiel doesn't even bother to try and get dressed or leave. He lays with Sam the whole night, and he even kisses him awake. After all, he told Dean he'd watch over Sam.


End file.
